


The Bet

by MadQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Michael is pretty much clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin had been acting weird the entire day... actually, it wasn't just Gavin.</p>
<p>The entire crew was giving Gavin these looks as well, It made him think that maybe they were going to be pulling some sort of prank, or … well Michael didn’t really know what else it could be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> http://casandracassie.deviantart.com/art/The-Bet-Mavin-378993115 link to the original post I made on Deviantart 3 years ago
> 
> It was based on a piece done in colored pencil called "Mavin Kiss" By Suicideissilence on Deviantart. However, they have since then deactivated their account so I mean just imagine a picture of Gavin and Michael kissing with Gavin sporting a tear in his eye. That's what it's based off of. 
> 
> I haven't changed anything from the original story, so this is an authentic 2013!Me experience. Enjoy the only Mavin that I have ever written. (Maybe someday I'll write more who knows)

Gavin had been acting weird the entire day.

Fidgeting in his chair more than usual, and almost every time Michael looked at him he was moving away just as quickly, trying to avoid being caught staring.

It wasn’t just Gavin, either.

The entire crew was giving Gavin these looks as well, It made him think that maybe they were going to be pulling some sort of prank, or … well Michael didn’t really know what else it could be.

Gavin was always doing that sort of shit.

Michael spent most of his time trying to figure out what he had done, but it was whenever they were alone that he finally confronted Gavin.

The entire crew made some pretty lame excuses before leaving- Michael wasn’t really paying attention- he was still trying to figure out what had been done.

“What the fuck did you do?” Michael asked, taking off his earphones and moving his chair to face Gavin.

“What?” Gavin said, taking his own earphones off and pausing the editing he had been doing.

“I see the looks everyone’s been giving you, and not to mention you’ve been staring at me almost the entire day.”

Gavin blushed at the accusation, looking down in a sort of bashful manner that made Michael feel kinda bad for bringing it up.

“I just.. It’s…” Gavin looked up again only to look back down.

“Oh just say it. I want to know if you did something.” Michael’s voice had lost a bit of the harshness, but it was still rough on the edges- holding just a little bit of anger and confusion.

“I sort of like you.” Gavin said slowly, before his voice picked up in speed. “It’s just it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to we can go on being friends if you don’t want it to mean anything I mean it’s not like it really matters anyway I shouldn’t have mentioned it anyway It was stupid for me to-“ Gavin sounded as if he were on the verge of breaking down crying or hyperventilating, so Michael did the first thing he thought of to make him stop.

He moved forward until their lips met, and at that moment a tear that had been in his eyes fell, and Michael moved one of his hands to wipe it away before pulling back, a hopeful look on his face.

“Don’t worry, I like you too, Gav.” Michael watched Gavin smile before pulling him into another kiss.

…

It was later that day, sometime at lunch that Michael asked Gavin and the entire office had been sharing looks the entire day.

“I bet Geoff 500 dollars that I would finally work up the courage to ask you out.” Gavin laughed, and smiled, looking down at his food that consisted of microwavable Macaroni and Cheese.

“Is that what that was? Asking me out?” Michael asked as he bit into his sandwich.

“…Did you want it to be that?” Gavin didn’t look up from his lunch, moving the spoon around in a less than hopeful manner.

“Did you?”

“Yeah…” Gavin nodded.

“Okay then. That’s what it was.” Gavin laughed again as he realized what that made them.

“Does that make you my boyfriend then?”

“I guess it does.”


End file.
